In Love With Him Chappie 2
by gaarasgirl34
Summary: CHAPTAH TWOOO


In Love With Him

Chapter 2 ^^ back by popular demand I guess

"Excuse me!?" Light yelled. He had several emotions in his eyes; the dominant ones were confusion and surprise.

"I told you, Love is my new girlfriend."

My heart stopped as Ryuuzaki announced me as his "girlfriend".

Light, promptly, fainted. I expected him to do something of the sort. As Matsuda slowly tried to wake him up, Ryuuzaki sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head onto his shoulder as me kissed my hair and put his arms around me protectively. I had a hunch that I would be like this for a while. Then, someone else walked in - thankfully just Watari.

Fortunately, I fell asleep shortly after. I awoke, wrapped in a blanket, and by the looks of it, I wasn't at HQ or in my house, but I heard four...no...six people arguing in the next room.

"I hate you!" A girl with a quirky voice yelled.

"I hate YOU!!" A boy screamed back. It sounded like light. A separate argument ensued between four others.

"I'm closer to her age!"

"My birthday is _two _days after hers!"

"But I'm _blonde!!_"

"She's already in love with me." It was Ryuuzaki. I could tell his voice apart from anyone's. Then I got it - they were arguing over me. Ryuuzaki paused, then said, "Come to HQ sometime. Whoever she falls for, wins her heart."

"Fine! You're on!"

Suddenly, the door opened. I turned toward the wall.

"I didn't mean to wake you...are you alright?" Ryuuzaki, again.

"I'm...fine." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Let me take you back to HQ, you're tired." He did something that caught me off guard. He picked me up, and murmured the song "Fall For You" by "Secondhand Serenade" into my ear. It was one of my favorite songs, so I managed to stay awake for the duration. But eventually, I fell asleep in his arms.

Again, I woke up. This time, I actually felt awake. I looked around. We were back in HQ. I smiled once more as I stretched. I was definitely going to be thorough... I would ask where I was before, who was arguing (apparently over me), and what - in general - was going on.

"Hey, Nii-san, she's up." I heard a voice say.

"Good." That was Ryuuzaki, no doubt…but where was he? I looked around, but did not see anyone. Just the plainly furnished room of HQ.

"Hello there, beautiful young lady." I jumped as a man appeared behind me. He was cute – but not as cute as Ryuuzaki. And BLONDE. Definitely not my type. I didn't go for many blonde guys. But I did not know who he was or what he wanted from me.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Mihael, but just call me Mello."

Okay, so NOW I knew who he was. That's a start…right?"

"Where's Ryuuzaki?"

"Doing some surveillance."

"I need to see him."

"Why?"

"I don't know you." I said and got up. Then, in the next room I saw Ryuuzaki, watching a TV screen, with a lollipop in his mouth.

Oh yeah. Maybe I forgot to mention his unusual sweet tooth? Guess so. O_O. It always baffled me how he could eat so many sweets and never gain a pound. Must have a high metabolism.

I decided (since there was nothing else to do) to use the grand piano in the room two floors up. I took the elevator, and as soon as I sat at the piano bench I checked the tuning. It was just fine, so I started to play. I stuck with the easier songs, so I ended up with 'Fall for You' by Secondhand Serenade. A few seconds later a soft but lovely voice sang along with me. Of course, it was Ryuuzaki. No one had a voice as beautiful as he did. We sang together as I played, and soon enough a crowd had built (meaning the whole task force was watching and listening), and as we fell silent, many smiles surrounded us. Smiling back, I stood up and bowed.

"That was amazing, you two!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"I agree." Watari said.

"My turn." I whispered and tried to decide between an instrumental and a piece with singing, then thought, 'oh, what the heck' and played a piece with singing. The song was Kimi He (To You) by Mayuko Aoki. Definitely a good thing that I had taught myself how to play piano. I loved all the Japanese singers. When I was still living with my parents, they told me my voice was more beautiful, but I knew that wasn't true.

Again, as the last note hovered in the room, I bowed as positive comments flowed out of the onlookers.

We went back downstairs as Ryuuzaki held my hand. Light seemed jealous.

Then again, I thought Light had a girlfriend that was really clingy. Where was she? Well, I didn't really care all too much. I stood on my tiptoes facing Ryuuzaki and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and blushed a little. We both walked back into the main room, smiling. Light sat alone on the couch.

"I'm gonna go home real quick and change, wash up, and such."

"Need Watari to bring you home?"

"Nope, it's only a few blocks. I'll be fine."

"Okay." He kissed my forehead. "Be safe."

"I will." I walked those few blocks home and took my key out of my pocket, turned it in the lock, and opened the door.

First things first. I washed up. Then I changed clothes into a white girls' dress shirt/blouse, some artfully faded jeans, and reapplied my makeup and eyeliner. Some sapphire stud earrings then followed. I fed my cat, watered the plants on the balcony, and then walked back out the door and locked it behind me. When I walked back into HQ (Ryuuzaki had put my genetic data into the scanner so I could get in), I noticed the TV running on Sakura TV.

Suddenly, Ryuuzaki's computer started beeping violently, the sound filling the room, while all over a map of Japan, little red dots were appearing.

"Oh no…" he said and ran to the computer. "He's started killing again."

I gasped as Ryuuzaki whizzed around to see Matsuda suffer a heart attack and fall to the floor.

"Damn you Kira!!"


End file.
